Family Feud
by Mrs.Cullen5678
Summary: Edward and Bella have a one night stand that leaves Bella pregant. Edward doesn't believe that she's pregnant, leaving Bella scared and alone. Who does she turn to? Does Edward find out the truth? Will Bella ever forgive him? Read to find out.
1. Wonderful Mistakes

**AN: So this is the new story I'm starting and I hope you all like it. I've been playing with the idea for a while so I'm finally starting with it. Woo-hoo! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. The rest is my original work.**

**BPOV**

I stood in the middle of the dance floor, wondering what the heck I was doing there. I can't believe I let Alice drag me to this stupid party. Walking around a crowded house watching hormonal teenagers grind on each other and get drunk wasn't my really my ideal way of celebrating my high school graduation, but Alice just _had _to come to meet up with Jasper, her new boyfriend who was hosting the party, and wouldn't let me stay home.

"Oh _come on_ Bella!" she had whined to me, "You just graduated high school, you should celebrate. Besides, maybe you'll meet a guy there. You haven't had a date in ages." And so, I ended up in this crowded house, bored out of my mind. I'd been wandering around for an hour, doing absolutely nothing while Alice was off sucking face. I decided maybe I needed a drink. There had to be something here with alcohol that could get me through this party. I usually don't drink, but maybe I need it. On my way to the drink table, however, my insane clumsiness caused me to collide into some guy, spilling his beer all over my white t-shirt.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "I am so sorry!"

"No its alright, it's my fau-" I cut myself off when I looked into his eyes and was startled by their intense beauty. He was _gorgeous_, but his eyes were something almost god-like. I stared into his sparkling green eyes for what felt like forever, stuck in a trance of some sort. The party around me disappeared and I felt like me and this guy must have been the only people in the room, no, in the whole world. Time seemed to stand still, and the earth could've stopped turning. I felt like I could see into his very soul, while I didn't even know his name. I would have been embarrassed, except for the fact that he seemed to be in the same sort of trance. Although, that could have just been from the fact that my wet white t-shirt allowed you to see my bra. That thought jolted me back to reality and I tore my eyes away from the stunning man in front of me. He cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm really sorry about your shirt" he said, shaking his head as if to get rid of a thought. "Let me get you something from upstairs. He started toward the stairs and I followed suit. He led me to a door at the end of a long hallway. He opened it to what must be a girl's bedroom. The walls were a hot pink and covered in posters of boy bands and musicians.

"I'm guessing this isn't your room" I guessed with a laugh. He smiled crookedly. There was something about that smile that made me feel like I could trust him with anything-which was crazy. I just met him.

"Nah. This isn't my house. This is my cousin Rosalie's room. I just came to the party because Rosie and Jazz made me. I didn't go to Forks." He said, the whole time not looking me in the eye.

"Oh. My friend Alice is dating Jasper." I said matter-of-factly.

"Cool. I'm Edward by the way." He reached out his hand to shake mine.

"Bella" I said as I put my hand in his. In that moment, an electric shock went through my whole body. I stared into his eyes, and it looked like he felt it to. I don't know why I did what I did next. Maybe it was the exciting party atmosphere, or the fact that I hadn't been this close to a guy who wasn't related to me in ages. But it was most likely the fact that it just felt _right_. I felt like I just _needed_ to kiss him. So I did. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, despite the fact of only meeting him 5 minutes ago. And he didn't lean away, far from it. He pushed me up against a wall and moved his lips feverishly against mine. And, cliched as it sounds, one thing led to another and we ended up tangled in the sheets of his cousin's bed. Even the fact that he was a man I barely knew couldn't ruin the fact that it was amazing. It was hard to imagine that life could get any better than it had been that night

I woke up the next morning in a daze. Last night's events came rushing back to me. I looked at the naked man next to me and let out a groan. _What had I done?_ Sure, it had been the best night of my life to date, but he surely wouldn't feel that way, would he? No, of course not. He would preobably regret the whole thing. I mean, who would sleep with me? I'm nothing special, as I have been told many times before. I shuddered at that thought. _No,_ I thought, _don't think about it, don't think about it. It's in the past._ But it was too late. The memories crashed down on me. I had to get out of there. So I quickly got dressed, careful to not wake the sleeping Adonis in the bed. And I left. I left the house and went home to keep from having to deal with the consequences of my actions.

As expected, I had dozens of missed calls on my phone, all from Alice. Instead of listening to the many voice mails she left, I decided to call her back.

"Bella?" she answered on the first ring-typical.

"Yeah. What's up?" I said, trying to be casual.

"_What's up? _I'll tell you what's up. What's up is that you slept with someone and haven't called me to tell me about it!

"Sorry, but it was just a one-time thing Ali. I didn't plan on doing it. And I just got home. How did you know anyway?"

"Jasper's sister found you two in her bed. Which is gross by the way. But what do you mean 'it was a one time thing'? He obviously liked you well enough to sleep with you! Go for it!"

"No, Alice. I'm sure he regrets it. It was a drunken mistake- that's it. Look, I gotta go. Talk to you later." I hung up without waiting for an answer. I know it was mean, but I just didn't want to talk about it. It was a mistake. I would never think about it again.

**How was it? I hope it was okay. In case it wasn't clear- yes, Bella does have a troubled past that will be revealed later in the story. Any guesses on what it is? PM me with guesses and I'll put your name in the authors note at the end of the next chapter, which will be in Edward's POV. YAYYY :). but i'll go from the morning after. PLEASE REVIEWW.**


	2. The Morning After

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning in total confusion. Why was I naked? And why was I lying in Rosalie's bed? Memories from the previous night then came flooding back to me. The beautiful girl, spilling beer on her shirt, the moment we spent staring into each others eyes, the kiss, and..._oh._ So that's what happened. I can't say I regret it though. In fact, it had been the best night of my entire life. Now that I had recalled what had happened, all the details from our night together hit me like a tidal wave. The feeling of her body flush against mine, the spark that set my entire body on fire, her delicate lips moving against mine. And it was only then, after I had relished in the memories of the night before, that I noticed the beautiful woman plaguing my thoughts was not lying next to me _Where was she?_I thought.

I quickly dressed and descended the stairs to find Rosalie and Jasper sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. Rosalie gave a a coy smile when she spotted me.

"Did you and your little friend enjoy my bed last night? I have to say, walking in to my room to go to sleep and finding my _cousin_, naked under the sheets with a girl next to him was probably the most horrific experience I've ever had. Congratulations." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry Rosie, It kind of just happened. I'll wash your sheets."

"Damn right you will." She said with a smirk "So, who is she?"

"Her name is Bella" I said with a wistful smile. I had only just met her last night, but silly as it seemed, she was the one. I just knew she was different from all the others. I just had to find her.

"Wait wait wait, you screwed Alice's friend?" Jasper questioned with wide eyes.

"Alice? That girl you're dating?"

"Yeah. And by the way, you better not just plan on dumping her. If you do anything to hurt her friend, Alice will unleash her wrath" he joked.

"Not planning on it. There's something special about her. I can feel it. Do you think you could get her number from Alice?"

"If she wants you to have it. I'll see what I can do man." Jasper says. I sat down with a nod and proceeded to join Rose and Jazz for breakfast. I was really close with my cousins. The three of us, along with my best friend and Rose's boyfriend Emmett did everything together. My older brother James never felt the need to hang out with us "little kids". Which was crazy- we were only 1 year apart. But him ignoring us was just fine with us. He was a first class asshole. He went through girls like I go through socks. He got expelled from 4 different high schools and dropped out of college. So I chose to hang with Emmett instead of my shitty brother.

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard Emmett bellow from the staircase. I rolled my eyes. "_Speak of the devil" _I joked in my head.

"Hey babe, we're in the dining room." Rose called to Emmett.

"What's up bitches? Emmett said, ruffling my wild hair.

"Eddie boy got laid!" Jasper mentioned to Emmett as if it was as casual as the weather.

"Thanks Jazz. Better go contact the national news." I muttered sarcastically as Emmett's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"Wow! Seriously?" Emmett asked.

"What? Is it that surprising?" I asked with a glare. They all gave me a look that said it clearly was.

My phone rang a few hours later, and I flipped it open hurriedly, hoping it was who I thought it was.

"Did you get her number?" I asked Jasper eagerly. He gave a nervous laugh

"A little eager are we?" He asked, avoiding the subject. I could hear the answer in his voice.

"She doesn't want me to have it?" I guessed miserably, probably sounding like a two year old who was told they couldn't have a cookie for dinner. "I bet she regrets the whole thing. She probably thinks I'm some player who sleeps with every girl he meets." I said.

"You'll get over it sooner or later, man. I mean, she's just one girl, right?" He should have been right. I should have been able to just let it go, forget it even happened. But I just knew that she was it. Any other girl I met would pale in comparison to that girl. _Bella. _Her name is Italian for beautiful. That was no mistake. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on in my entire life. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe this girl. But she was gone. I had to let her go. I should be worried about how obsessed I was with her. Yet, the only thing I could bring myself to feel was heartache for that brown eyed beauty that got away.

"Yeah. Just another girl" I said to Jasper, but I couldn't make myself sound any more convinced than I felt. I hung up the phone without another word. I wasn't up to hang out with anyone and I felt like shit, so I decided to turn in, despite it being just after 9 o'clock. I went to go change into my lucky t-shirt when I realized it wasn't in the drawer I usually kept it in. Annoyance flared in me. James must have taken it. He was forever stealing my shit. I went to his room and was about to knock on his door, when I hear a series of moans and whispers from inside. _Great_. James had a lady friend over. Now who knows when I'll get my shirt.

I decided to just stuff it. I'm better off sleeping without my lucky shirt than going in _there_ to find it. So I got ready for bed, and went to slowly drifted off, fantasizing about the girl I could never have.

** AN: So how was it? I know its short, but once I really get the story going, the chapters will get much longer. I feel really good about this chapter, but I think I'm going to do the story in mostly Bella's POV, but there WILL be chapters with EPOV. Though I am open to suggestions. Tell me who you want to hear from the most.**

** I'm upset. ): Want to know why I'm upset? Well, I'll tell you anyway. I went to look at the amount of views this story got, and it was over 200! That part is AMAZING! However, for so many views, guess how many reviews I got. 2! Only 2 little reviews. So PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF EDWARD CULLEN, REVIEW! It only takes a few seconds, and each one is like a little tiny hug :)**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
